Black On Blue
by Kamp
Summary: SpikeAngel with a tiny bit of Buffy. Spike is looking for a fight. But can he win it? Implications of the line: Don't you ever get tired of fights you know you're going to win?


Author: Kamp West

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me but to their respective owners. However, if I could write an episode for this series, I doubt that it would ever be televised.

Title: Black On Blue

Status: Complete. One-shot.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy, Spike/Angel.

Summary: Spike is looking for a fight. But can he win it?

Warnings: Heterosexual, homosexual relationships. Violence. Death.

Author's Note the First: Many of the stories that I write in this fandom are out of sequence due to the fact that I actually started boycotting the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ series for the spin-off _Angel_, which I then began boycotting because it became too clichéd and my favorite characters began to suck... in a bad way. I now regret missing out on _Angel_ and am now catching up through reruns. As for _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, I only ever watched it because I fell in love with Spike, and since Spike was neutered, turned into a joke, and made to be some slim shadow of someone else, I have only ever retained a passing curiosity about it. Sure, I want to know what happened to Spike since apparently he died and got himself a soul (before dying). But I really can't stand Buffy.

Author's Note the Second: This scene takes place sometime after Spikewas chipped and started his semi-destructive relationship with the Slayer.

-------

"Don't you ever get tired of fights you know you're going to win?

(Fool for Love).

-------

She gasps as I push her against the alley wall. "Not here. We might get caught." I smile as I lick the hollow of her throat. That's the least of her worries. "Mmm... That's nice." But it won't be. Just a little longer...

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, pet. Thought I heard a noise."

She smiles ferally. "That's never stopped you before."

Matching her smile, I lean into her, trap her against the wall, and run a hand through her blond hair. My mouth moves to her neck as my hand closes over her own. Nope. Never stopped me before. She struggles in my arms, confusion and fear coming off her in waves. My face changes at the scent, no longer smooth and familiar but ridged and foreign. She struggles harder, realizing her mistake. But it's too late. My true teeth descend and tear into her all too human flesh. My lips close over the wound and I drink.

"Why?" Enter the next player.

I drop the body and turn toward him, my demonic features prominent on my face. He doesn't flinch though. I don't expect him to.

"What did I do? How did I betray you?"

"You didn't."

"What?"

And it's true. He didn't betray me. But that doesn't matter. The situation is still the same. He should've known better than to trust me.

"Stay where you are. I'll kill you if I have to. Please... Don't force me to."

A touch of hysteria? How... touching. I think he really does care. But the thing is, I don't. I don't care. So I continue to walk toward him.

"Please. Don't make me choose."

Choose what? There is nothing left to choose. I stand a foot away from him. He lifts his hand as if to stop me. Is his hand trembling? I guess he doesn't understand.

"Please..."

One step. Two steps. I move my body against his, reminding him of earlier times. With eyes closed, I lean towards him, my lips within a centimeter of his before pulling away. A frustrated sigh. Perhaps, he does care. But he still doesn't understand.

"Don't..."

I smile as I lick a path to his ear. "It's all right, pet. I won't hurt you."

"But I can't..."

No. Of course, he can't. But he will. I can already feel the hard length against my leg. _Please just make it quick_. A muffled sob escapes his lips and I pull him closer to me. "It's all right, pet. It'll be over soon." My fingers trace his chest, down his arm, and move to encircle the wooden length in his hand. Slowly, I bring our clasped hands up, making it level with my heart. I sigh against his ear and close my eyes once again...

-------

End Scene

-------

Like _fresh meat loves salt_, an author is bland unless a reviewer is willing to add flavor.

_Black On Blue_ is a phrasethat refers to when a dark background has a darker color placed on top of it that the viewer can no longer see it. Basically, it means that _it no longer matters_.

Kamp West

PS. Thanks to ShinodaBear, my first reviewer. I've always received such interesting reactions to this story. Usually, it all culminates into _it's good, i don't know why, but it's good, wow, you wrote this huh?_ with a couple of eyeblinks. No one has ever actually given me anything relatively useful. So thank you for offering me actual feedback that I can understand.


End file.
